The present invention relates to flare apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to such apparatus to provide a signal, for example, in the form of a 12-gauge flare.
Flares are well known as signaling devices, for example, to warn of distress in an emergency, to signal one's location, to provide a specific, e.g., color coded, message and the like. One common flare device is known as a 12-gauge flare, because it resembles a 12-gauge shot gun shell in appearance. Such conventional flares include a so-called flare cup or cover which contains the propellant/signal creating chemicals. The flare cups of these conventional flare devices have a flat closed end. Also, the cup is wrapped or adhered to the shell casing. Thus, when the flare is activated, the flare cup separates from the shell casing and the flare cup and chemicals are propelled into the air where the appropriate signal is given.
Such prior flare devices have a number of draw backs. For example, they tend to be relatively difficult and expensive to produce and to have relatively widely varying, e.g., inconsistent, performance characteristics. In addition, such flares often do not achieve the height or altitude desired. The signal provided by a flare of this type can be seen from a further distance if it achieves a greater altitude.
An additional problem with many prior signal flares involves shipping or transporting such items. For example, the U.S. Department of Transportation requires that signal flares pass various tests before they can be shipped on commercial aircraft and/or other convenient modes of transportation. One such test involves placing a number of flares in a fire and monitoring the number of flare projectiles which result and how far (distance) from the fire such projectiles travel. Failure to pass this test can lead to a requirement that the signal flares be transported, if at all, in restricted heavy duty containers and/or on restricted vehicles. Ultimately, failure to pass such tests can adversely affect the commercial viability of the signal flares.
There continues to be a need to provide new flares, particularly high performance signal flares which can be conveniently and cost effectively shipped/transported.